


Birthday Kisses

by ceealaina



Series: Baby Durins [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli has a birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/gifts).



> This is my birthday present for the lovely Jynx. Happy Birthday bb!

Fíli woke first, the early morning rays of light filtering through the small window and warming his face. It took him half a moment to remember why this day, of all days, was important, and then a small smile flitted across his features. Holding as still as possible to avoid waking Kíli for a few moments longer, he wiggled his toes, trying to tell if anything had changed. He didn’t  _feel_  any different, but he moved his hand beneath the covers, checking to see if he had finally grown the strong muscles of his Uncle Thorin, or Dwalin. Sadly it looked as though nothing had changed since the night before, and his shoulders sagged in disappointment beneath the sheets. It seemed that yet again his birthing day had left no marked change on his body. 

 

A moment later his disappointment was forgotten as he heard a rustle of sheets on the other side of the room. He looked over to see the lump of blankets move around until Kíli’s head popped out. He sat up, still half covered in the bed clothes, and blinked over at Fíli, his hair a wild, tangled mess. Kíli blinked sleepily at his older brother, rubbing at his eyes, before he too remembered what day it was and a wide small crossed his lips. “Fíli!” he cried. “It’s your birthday!” 

 

Fíli grinned at him. “That it is, nadadith,” he agreed, pulling back his blankets slightly. “Do I get a birthday hug?” 

 

Still beaming, Kíli jumped out of bed, resisting the urge to squeal as his bare toes danced over the icy cold floor. He hurried into Fíli’s bed, burrowing into his older brother as Fíli pulled the blankets back up around them, creating a cocoon of warmth. Kíli gave a delighted giggle as he pressed in close, placing butterfly kisses over Fíli’s neck. Fíli hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Kíli and keeping him tugged close. Kíli’s smelled sweet, like when their mother baked bread, and Fíli gave a happy sigh as he burrowed his nose into the messy hair. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Fee,” Kíli mumbled, already drifting back into sleep. Fíli knew he should get them up to start the day, but he couldn’t resist staying in the cozy warmth awhile longer.

 

He must have drifted off as well, because the next thing he knew, their mother was calling them for breakfast. He and Kíli dashed out of bed, washing and dressing quickly and flicking cold water from the basin in the corner at each other to tease. Like every day, Fíli tried to put the proper braids in Kíli’s hair, but he scampered off before he had the chance, leaving Fíli to quickly tie his own before joining Kíli and his mother downstairs. 

 

Dís beamed at the sight of her golden son, and as he slipped into his seat opposite to Kili, she dropped a kiss to the top of his head. “Happy birthday, my little lion,” she said, smiling wider still when Fili squirmed. 

 

“Maaaaa,” he protested. “I’m too old for kisses.”

 

“Oh? Are you indeed?” she replied, moving past him. “My apologies.”

 

“I’m not!” Kili chirped up from the other side of the table. Dís rolled her eyes, moving around to give him a kiss as well, and Kili preened at Fili with a mouthful of bread, giggling when Fili kicked him beneath the table. “Does this mean I get Fili’s kisses too?” 

 

“Oh, most definitely,” she assured him. “Extra kisses for Kili, since Fili wants them no longer. And tell me, Fili, are you too old for your favourite breakfast as well?” 

 

Fili’s eyes grew wide, and he shook his head quickly, braids flinging through the air. “No, never,” he answered quickly, and Dís laughed. 

 

They were midway through breakfast, Fili and Kili kicking at each other absently beneath the table, when Thorin came in laden down with a heavy bag. He stamped his boots at the door, giving his sister a wink before turning to the boys at the table. “So,” he began, setting down the bag. “I hear it’s a birthday today.” He gave Fili a pleased smile, laughing when his oldest nephew ducked his head a little at the attention. 

 

“Careful Thorin,” Dís warned from the fire. “Fili’s too old for kisses now.” 

 

“Oh, is he indeed?” Thorin asked, and Fili grumped at his milk. 

 

“I don’t see Uncle Thorin getting kisses all the time,” he pointed out, and Thorin laughed again. 

 

“He has you there,” he pointed out to Dís, who shoved a bowl at his chest. 

 

“Thank you Thorin. Very helpful.” 

 

Kíli had remained silent throughout his exchange, eating thoughtfully, but as Thorin joined them at the table, he looked up. “Uncle Thorin, what’s in the bag?” 

 

“What bag?” Thorin asked innocently, making Kíli whine. 

 

“Uncle Thoriiiiiiiiiiin,” he pleaded, kicking his feet petulantly against the table. “The bag you brought with you!” 

 

“Oh, you mean this bag?” he questioned, poking at the sack in question with his foot. Fili looked on hopefully while Kili gave an eager nod, and Thorin leaned over, tweaking his nose. “That, dear Kili, is a surprise. For later.”

 

Kili’s eyes grew huge. “It’s for Fili, isn’t it?” he demanded, and Thorin laughed. 

 

“Perhaps. You’ll just have to wait until later.” 

 

“But Uncle!” Kili shook his head. “It’s Fili’s birthday  _now_! You can’t make him wait.” 

 

“I don’t mind, Uncle Thorin,” Fili assured him, trying to hide his smile by looking at his bowl. “I can wait.”

 

Kili gave him an absolutely betrayed look. “Well  _I_  mind,” he insisted. “I want to know what you got Fili!” 

 

“Excuse me.” Dís gave a gentle tap to the back of Kili’s head. “Can you please stop being so rude? Your brother will receive his gifts this evening,  _after_  your lessons.”

 

“Lessons!” Kili wailed. “We’re still having lessons?!” 

 

“Of course you’re still having your lessons.”

 

“But it’s Fili’s birthday! And he’s going to be the future King of Erebor! Today should be a holiday!” 

 

Thorin burst out into loud laughter at that, and Dís gave him a smack across the back of the head. “Don’t you encourage them.”

 

They finished up their breakfast, Dís bundling up the boys and herding them toward the door while Kíli continued to bemoan the injustices of being made to do lessons on a  _birthday_. Fili just grinned and promised their mother to watch out for Kíli, catching his brother's hand to keep him close as they headed out the door. Kili chattered away as they walked and Fili let the familiar sounds of his little brother’s voice wash over him, waving and smiling plesantly at their neighbours as they passed, ever the future heir. 

 

For all their mother’s insistence that today should be treated as any other day, Fili knew allowances were being made for them. When they passed by the bakery, Bombur just happened to have extra sweet rolls that he had no use for, and so gave to Fili and Kili. Dwalin called them over and slipped a couple coins into Fili’s hand to buy sugar candy for he and Kili - so long as he promised not to tell their mother. Bofur had new toys that he gave to the lads to ‘test out’ for him. Even Balin seemed to have a renewed sense of patience with them, only putting up a token protest when Kili refused to sit in one spot and kept getting distracted from his lessons, before finally sending them home a full hour before the usual time. 

 

The sun was sinking in the sky when they made their trek back home, and Dís didn’t seem surprised in the least to see them home before dark. She already had their evening meal ready, and though he usually didn’t arrive until well into the night, Thorin came in only shortly behind them. They had a quiet dinner, Kili keeping them entertained when Dís asked what they had learned that day and he ended up telling a long and winding history tale that was 99% made up. As amusing as it was, Fili couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting over to the bag, now resting against the wall by the fireplace. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Thorin’s big hand closed around his own.

 

“Would you like your gift now, Fili?” 

 

“May I?” he asked hopefully, while Kili practically bounced in his seat. 

 

“Of course,” Thorin assured him, getting up and bringing the bag over to the table. Fili was quiet as Thorin pulled a long object wrapped in cloth free from the bag. There was twine keeping the cloth closed, and he slid it over to Fili to untie. Holding his breath in excitement, Fili carefully untied the strings, eyes growing wide as a beautiful sword was revealed. 

 

“Whoa,” Kili breathed, and Fili blinked before he looked up. 

 

“Uncle Thorin?” 

 

Thorin was smiling happily at him. “Happy birthday, Fili. We thought the time had perhaps come for you to begin training with a proper weapon.” 

 

Fili stared at his new sword a moment longer before running over to his uncle and wrapping his smaller arms around his waist. “Thank you Uncle Thorin,” he mumbled into his chest. “It’s the best gift ever.”

 

Thorin just smiled, closing Fili in a tight hug in return. “I am so proud of you, Fili,” he said, the words quiet enough for only Fili to hear. “As my heir, but especially as my nephew. You’re going to make a great king one day, and I know your father would be proud of you as well.” 

 

Fili sniffled slightly, blinking back tears as he hid his eyes against Thorin’s neck. “Thank you, Uncle Thorin,” he said again, voice thick with feeling, and Thorin smiled. 

 

“Now go. Open your other presents and have fun with your brother.” 

 

By the time Dís declared it was time for bed, they had been playing for hours and Kili was yawning. They bid good night to their mother and uncle, Fili once again shying away from a good night kiss before he herded Kili up the stairs and into their bedroom. The room was cool from the night air outside, and they changed quickly into their pyjamas. Kili was unusually quiet as they dressed, but Fili wrote it off as being worn out from the excitement of the day. His younger brother certainly wasted no time in scurrying beneath his covers, huddling up beneath the blankets as he waited for Fili to come and tuck him in properly, as was their routine.

 

“Fili?” he asked thoughtfully, when Fili was leaning over him and pulling the covers up to his chin. 

 

“Yes, Kee?” 

 

“Are you  _really_  too old for kisses now?” 

 

Fili paused at this; he wasn’t sure why it seemed like this year he was too old, it just did. “I… Well, I guess so.” 

 

“Oh.” Kili absorbed this information, frowning as Fili grabbed an extra blanket to add to the pile on his bed. “Fili?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Are you even too old for kisses from  _me_?” 

 

Fili stilled and looked at Kili, who was watching him with concerned eyes. “No, Kee,” he assured him. “I’ll never be too old for kisses from you.” 

 

Kili beamed and then sat up beneath the covers, undoing all of Fili’s work as he flung his arms around his brother’s neck and kissed the tip of his nose with a loud smack. “Happy birthday, Fee!” 

 

Fili grinned and ruffled his brother’s hair, pushing him back to lie down beneath the covers. “Good night, Kili.” 

 

“Fili?” 

 

Fili gave an exasperated sigh, though he was still smiling wide. “Yes, Kili?” 

 

“Will you get under the blankets with me? Just until my bed warms up?” He gave Fili a hopeful look, and Fili beamed back at his little brother. 

 

“Of course."

 


End file.
